


TIF Minis

by Flareoftheworld



Series: The Isolated Frontier [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Could Be Canon, Gen, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareoftheworld/pseuds/Flareoftheworld
Summary: A series of mini-stories/one-offs set inside the Isolated Frontier that help world-building.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: The Isolated Frontier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771642





	1. A new addition

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is the first time I'm posting on A03

"Good evening Frontiersmen, exciting news comes from an area not populated by anything, the op-" The radio cut off before another word could be said. For minutes it was nothing but silence and static before it cut back in, "besides that, two more people were kidnapped and taken to the northern parts of the frontier, and the payment for their safe trip home continues to rise. That's the updates, for now, stay safe and sane, Frontiersmen."  


The radio stood on the old desk, the world around it seemed to decay. An old tune came out of the radio playing for no one.  


A tall, brunette male waltzed into the room like he owned the place, his grey trenchcoat hiding most of his body from view. Behind him another man walked in, clad in military armor and wielding a plasma rifle. The blond gave off a confident air of authority while he checked the room, clicking the radio off.  


"You realize this area is a breeding ground of violence, I advise you at least try to take this seriously"  


“I am. You should know violence will cover our tracks,” The Blond one replied.  


"I'm not talking about a fight, I'm talking about traps. You nearly fell into a death pit not even an hour ago, who knows what other traps this area has to offer to those who are too confident in their steps."  


“You need to remind yourself that you are talking to your commanding officer.”  


"Yes, well I'm just reminding you of your near-death experience that could easily happen again"  


The brunette scoffed at that, he didn’t believe that would happen. Even if it did he believed he could handle himself very well. With that, the two delve deeper into the building, exploring its depths. They didn’t find anything too noteworthy, eventually, they returned to their camp.  


"It’s a lovely night here on the frontier, and It seems there's one more update for today. A new faction has sprung up from the woodwork, and resources tell me that they're called The Enclave. Are they simply a group passing by, or a more permanent fixture to the frontier itself? Good night dear Frontiersmen and may tomorrow bring new light." The camp’s radio spoke out, the smooth voice of the man behind the speaker spoke, before it flickered back into music for the rest of the night.  


The people in the camp began talking amongst themselves before they started turning in for the night. The radio playing to hide the fact they all went to bed.


	2. A wolf in sheep's clothing

Walking outside of a bar to see the protesters continue their hate speech against a welcomed 'species' isn't exactly a pleasant thing, yet there they were, yelling obscenities about Synths, how they shouldn't be allowed inside or have protection. In front of a bar no less. They should at least try to have class.

Hazardine is meant to accept all types of sentient people, from Synths to Ghouls to that one Handyman who keeps trying to run for mayor, bless his soul. The city can’t even kick them out because they accept everyone, and using force would ruin the feeling of safety that the area provides to those ostracized. It's really a lose-lose situation for everyone but the protesters.

Looking amongst the angry crowd, a knowing look of a fellow Synth stared back. Hiding a chuckle as they walked by the protesters, who were none the wiser of the infiltrator. Why hide among those accepting when you can hide among the hatred? They would never suspect a fellow to be an enemy, after all.


	3. The Signal

When was the last time a new order came through? You had nothing but one job to do, but with nothing around to care for you had no job. Nothing at all. All you could do is wander, looking for someone, anyone, so you can fulfill your duties as a caretaker. You followed every road and eventually ended up in an almost scenic area, a still intact neighborhood by a lake. Wandering the buildings you felt it. A soft call from across the lake. You needed to check for humans after all. But the call remained, and soon you couldn't help but follow it.

Past trees, past the buildings, going over the snow-covered ground towards the calling voice. Soon enough, you were in front of a door, inside of a man-made cave was a door, a vault. It was so loud. The voice is now so easy to hear. The door opened, and you were ushered in, and before long, your eyes widened as if blinds were taken off a window. The voice gave you a choice at that point. Stay inside with more like yourself, or go back outside, where no one will truly understand the gift given. As much as you wanted to stay and be stationary, you wanted to see the world, with clear eyes. The voice bid you farewell and let you leave, to which you eagerly left the freezing temperatures to explore this bleak yet wondrous world you live in.


End file.
